TheStory of Us
by BlueBibite
Summary: The Puffs and Ruffs are starting high school, but in different schools! They thought they wouldn't have to deal with each other anymore besides fighting but oh how were they wrong, with all of them having the same friends, hormones, new feelings starting surfacing for each other and their youngest siblings trying to push them together! Reds, Greens, Blues and intro to my OC's!
1. Chapter 1

The principal was sitting at her desk as she was reading over some forms for the resent damage done in the school for the past week. She brushed back a piece of black hair behind her ear as she put the papers down while rubbing the sides of her head, her blue eyes closed from frustration. She looked up at the time and press the buzzer to the intercom. "Stephanie, please send them in." The woman spook through the device as the door opened reviling several figures. "Please sit, all of you. We have to come to a conclusion about this…um problem we keep having with them children."

As she said this, she motioned to the seats in front of her as the four figures took their seats in front the elementary principal.

"I do hope we can come to a solution Miss. Keane, this has become quite a problem for both the school and at home." Replied a tall man with salt and pepper hair as he sat down in the far right side of the woman.

"Me too professor" was her only reply. The figure who sat in the far left looked to be not fond at all about being in the office the most. He sat there sulking in his chair trying to not even acknowledge everyone else presents. The two who sat in the middle looked to be a young professional couple. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Taylor for coming today. I know this isn't an issue for either of you yet but I fell that since the children will be attending one of your schools that we should talk about how we should handle this situation."

"We've heard you had come to a decision and that you wish to console us about it." Asked the woman with chocolate brown hair tied in a low pony tail and bright green eyes. She wore a white blouse and black dress pants with a fancy watch on her right wrist. The man beside her had dark blond hair with deep brown eyes. He wore a gray suit with a neon green tie.

Miss Keane nodded, "Yes, ever since the children have been attending school together, there has been a great amount of destruction and chaos in the school and I hope to find a solution soon before they enter high school."

"So what do you have in mind, I've tried everything to try and get the girls to even ignore the boys if they could just to try and stop or even reduce the fighting at the school. Its simply not safe for the rest of the children at school." The professor said disappointed.

"And you mojo? Have you been talking to the boys about this at home?" the principal asked the monkey.

"Of course I have! It has become an absolute nuisance coming in here to this office of this elementary school practically every day for the past 8 years the Rowdyruff boys have been attending school and having to pay the damages they have caused here at this school in which they have caused! But those inconsiderate troublemaking boys do not even listen to me, Mojo Jojo!" Rant the monkey. By the time he was done he was standing in his chair huffing and puffing with veins popping out of his head and neck.

Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes as Miss Keane continued, "Yes, well after thinking about our problem for some time and looking back on the girls and boys records it seems that they were doing much better in school before they started to attend the same school. So with this I have decided that the best solution would be to have the boys and girls got to separate high schools to try and stop them from fighting at school all together. They wouldn't even be in the same building, so there would be no more fighting…at school anyways"

Everyone looked at the old kindergarten teacher with surprised and shocked faces, then the man replied, "Well, it's clear now why you got your promotion Miss Keane and while my wife and I have no problem with the Puffs and Ruffs attending at separate schools, there is the problem of distance. My wife's school is quite far from both the puff's or ruff's residence."

With this said, Mojo quickly stood up to say something, "I AGREEWITH YOUR PLAN MISS KEANE! And as for the situation with the distances, the Rowdyruff boys never had a problem with flying to school and they would be more than willing to go the extra way just to get away from those stinky Powerpuffs!" the green monkey exclaimed.

At mojo's lair and professor's house

"WHAT!" The three exclaimed. The siblings all looked at each other and cheered in excitement of the news.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL? You mean no more Puffs/Ruffs!?" Butch/Buttercup yelled out with a smile and wide excided eyes.

"Yes" Said the professor and Mojo, "starting next year in high school you will be attending different high schools then the boys/girls."

The puffs and ruffs cheered with excitement for next year, "wow! For the first time, I'm actually looking forward to the start for school! Ahhhh, no more Butterbitch. Just me, my bros and a bunch of hot babes." Butch says as he relaxes on the couch.

"No more Butch to annoy me every single day! I might even wake up in the morning for school!" Buttercup thought as she resumed with her game.

"Doubt it Buttercup! I just can't wait for to finally have people not call me those stupid and ridicules names at school anymore!" said Blossom as she grabs a book to read on the couch.

"No more Pinky nagging at me about school, class, homework or grades. Yup, its official, high school WILL be the best years of our lives." Brick says as he walks you to his room to start the summer vacation

"And no more rude or mean comments and names from Boomer! Now I'm even more excited about my first day out fit for high school!" Bubbles exclaimed as she flew upstairs to start designing her outfit as her sisters just rolled their eyes.

"And no more stupid female blonds with idiotic comebacks" replies Boomer as he resume his game with a smile on his face.

"Dude, your no better, heck your worse than that Bubble brain idiot." Retorted Butch from the couch.

"Take that back!" yelled the blond as he quickly turned to his raven head sibling.

"Make me." Was all he said before the two started fight in the room destroying everything in their path.

* * *

**HELLO! Im back with a new story!**

**Jackie: But what about TWS?!**

**AHHHHH! WTF?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Jackie:...Just answer the stupid question..**

**Um...k, well I lost all inspiration for Trouble with a Secret, ill still continue it, but I think I might just re-right the other chapters first, I don't really like how the story is moving along...**

**Jackie: So whats the big deal with this story?**

**While there are a lot of stories where the ruffs attend the girls school or vise versa, so I thought I would try to be original with this high school story (Not that the 1000 and possibly more are not!)**

**Jackie: Whatever...*walks out the door all moody**

**Well I think someone is PMSing, She's not usually that moody, anyways, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be extra long! im Working on it right now.**

**Till next time, TTYL and R&R Plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!**

**And as promised made this chapter REALLY long.**

**Jackie; NO SHIT!**

**AHHHHHH! STOP DOING THAT!**

**Jackie; NO! NOT UNTIL IM IN THE STORY!**

…**you are…**

**Jackie; REALLY?! YAAA!**

**Anyways…I don't know when the next one will be up be I promise it will be as soon I as can, hopefully before my birthday…**

**So plz enjoy and I forgot to say this last time but I own nothing but my OC's and the plot…**

**Jackie; READ!**

* * *

After summer holidays with the Powerpuff girls

It was 8:30 AM and Blossom was standing at a lime green door with black stars and the words 'BUTTERCUP' written on the door. She had on a plain white blouse with ¾ inch sleeves, a plaid pink and red skirt that stopped about 4 inches above her knees, knee high white shocks with red flats, with a red head band with a little bow on the side with her knee length red hair down and light make-up.

"I knew she wouldn't wake up" she whispered to herself as she placed her hand on the door knob. "Buttercup, get up were going to be la-"

"What are you talking about?" replied her raven hair sister as she open the door stopping her in midsentence. Buttercup wore a green T-shirt with one of her all-time favorite bands logo on the front, worn out skinny jeans with rips at the knees, green converse, black finger-less gloves and a green beanie covering her bed head with her black backpack over her right shoulder.

Blossom remained shocked to see that Buttercup Utonium actually got up early for school, "B-but what, when, why, how?!" she cried out in confusion.

"You forgot who and where." Buttercup simply replied as she waked passed her sister and to the kitchen. When both Bubbles and the professor seen buttercup up and ready for school they were just as shocked. Bubbles was wearing a light blue sundress that stopped at mid-thigh with a black belt at the waist, black sandals and her hair in a high pony tail with light make-up on.

"Um…you girls better hurrying if you don't want to be late for your first day of school." The professor said as he slowly returned to his morning paper.

"OH! Don't want to be late! Common guys let's go!" Buttercup started to run out the door when someone yelled,

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER!?" Bubbles was standing in front of the door blocking her path with Blossom behind her with a questioning look on her face.

"What? I'm just looking forward about no Rowdyruff boys in the same classes, heck BUILDING with us anymore." The green eye teen exclaimed.

"*gasp* that's right! Now I remember!" Bubbles said now jumping up and down.

Blossom simply giggled at this and realised something, "Oh! I promised Dexter to meet him at the Chemistry lab this morning, we better go!" Said Blossom as she flew out the front door with her sisters right behind her.

At the school

"Well girls, this is it." Blossom says looking at the scene before them.

"Starting today, we're freshmen, or freshwomen! Hehe" Bubbles giggled.

"Common, let's go! I want to see where my locker is!" shouted Buttercup as she ran to the front entrance soon followed by the other two. Inside was huge compared to the elementary school last year. They walked up to the table with the label T-Z to get their timetable and lockers and went their separate ways.

Bubbles POV

I was walking down the hallways with navy blue lockers up and down the sides of the hallway try to find my locker number. 'Number 1255, hmmm, I wonder where that could be?' I thought to myself while looking for the number on the lookers.

"Ah! Found it!" I put in the combination to open it and start to organize my looker with my things like a mirror, shelves, calendar, sticky notes and pictures! I was concentrating on my work when I heard someone behind me.

"Um…h-hello, do I know you?" a shy voice said behind me. I turned to see a blond hair girl with blue-grayish eyes, an open aqua plaid shirt revealing a black undershirt, skinny jeans, black converse with aqua laces and gray beats headphones around her neck with light make-up on.

"Hello, I don't think so, I'm Bubbles!" I said and reached out a hand to her. She looked at me for a minute then with a smile shook my hand and replied.

"Brianne, nice to meet you! Eh, looks like were locker neighbours!" It was then that I notice the locker next to mine was open with a black backpack in it with lots of key chains. "I like to collect them."

"Huh?" I replied. She motioned to her bag.

"The key chains, every time I go somewhere I get a souvenir key chain or if it's from someone that's every special to me." She said as she took her bag so I could see them all. There were key chains from CN tower in Toronto, Niagara falls, the Effie tower, the giant nickel, a lucky penny from New Brunswick, Hawaii, Big Ben and so many more that I couldn't possibly name. I notice this one that locked to be handmade.

"Who gave you this one? They must have worked really hard on it for you." I said while taking it in my hand.

She smiled at me, "One of my best friends made this one for me! We were once a couple but it was more of a brother and sister relationship. His brothers made one for me too!" she then showed me two other key chains that were hand made.

"If you don't mind me asking, can I see your timetable? I want to know if we have any classes together!" I asked looking back at her. She smiled and nodded her head as she started to fish out the piece of paper;

Brianne McGuire

Period 1: Science

Period 2: Art

Period 3: English

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Gym

Period 6: Geography

Period 7: Auto mechanics

Period 8: French

Period 9: Mathematics

Mine (Bubbles)

Period 1: Science

Period 2: Art

Period 3: English

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Gym

Period 6: Mathematics

Period 7: Fashion

Period 8: Spanish

Period 9: Geography

"OH MY GOD! We have the first five periods together! I can't wait for you to meet my sisters!" I squealed while jumping up and down. "You wouldn't happen to be good at science and math by any chance would you? I have a hard time understanding those two sometimes. Hey! You speak French? So does Buttercup! And she's in that car class thingy too! How good art you with art? What's your favorite thing about it? Sketching, painting, abstract, sculpturing, clothing design-"

"OK OK! Calm down and breath!" she says with a smile while placing her hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath to calm down when a voice behind me came out of nowhere.

"A little excited about our first day are we now?"? I turned around to see a boy about 5"10', 5' taller than me, dirty blond hair, one blue eye on his right side and a green eye on his left and seemed well built.

"Hey Isaac, what's your classes like?" Brianne says while walking to the boy now known as Isaac.

"Why do you care? I'm two years ahead of you." He said with a smirk on his lips

Brianne simply laughs "So how's the math going for you?" Isaac's smirk quickly disappeared after that come back and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sooooo, who's the hot chick?" He asked nodding towards me.

"Not Interested."? He turned around to see none other than Buttercup. She didn't look to happy, she had a scowl look on her face with Mitch Michelson standing behind her on her left looking just as 'happy'. "These two won't leave us ALONE!" she screamed and just on cue, two girls appeared out of nowhere. They both had brown hair and lime green eyes and had stylish outfits.

Girl one "Hey Buttercup, don't talk to wittle Isaac like that!"

Girl two "You'll hurt his feelings!"

"Just SHUT UP! Go bug someone else!" Mitch yelled, seeming to have enough of them. The two looked at each other and surged while turning to me, Brianne and Isaac. "WHAT! IT WAS THAT EASY?"

"Hey Brianne!"

"Who's your new friend?" girl one asked.

"Izy" she pointed to girl two "this is Bubbles, I'm sure both you and Ely (girl one) will get along great!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"What kind of names are 'Bubbles' and 'Buttercup'?" Isaac asked while trying to hold in his laughter.

Brianne turned on him with a glare "What kind of name is 'Lesley', Eh?" He immediately stopped laughing and glared at Brianne. Buttercup and Mitch soon were laughing like crazy; even I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"? I looked to see Blossom with her boyfriend Dexter by her side.(1) They've been dating since they meet in grade five.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Buttercup said still trying to calm down after laughing so hard. Blossom was about to say something when the bell rang signalling class is starting.

"Oh! We better go!" Blossom said.

"Common Brianne, we don't want to be late for class!" I said as I started to drag her behind me.

"Hey wait for us!" Ely (I think) yelled running after us.

"We have science with Brianne too!" Izy said while the two linked arms with us on either side. I smiled and began walking with them while Brianne turned to face the others and mouthed 'Help Me!' This is going to be a great year!

With the Rowdyruff boys at school

"I still can't believe you even got up at all let known get dressed and ready for school!?" Brick said still amazed at Butch as they walked into the school building. Brick had on a black dress shirt open to reveal the crimson red t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans with a chain attach to the belt loops, red, black and white Jordan's and his signature red baseball cap over his long fiery red hair that's tied in a low pony tail stopping about mid back. Boomer had on a blue and gray plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, gray converse with splatters of paint on them and his blond hair in a wing cut style. Butch was wearing a green t-shirt with his favorite band on it, black gym shorts, green Nikes with his hair spiked up. All three had a bag in their signature color.

"Ya well don't get use to it, I don't plan on getting up so god dam early every morning just for _school_ I only did it today cause I can wait for even a day with no Powderstuff girls around. This is officially Rowdyruff boys' territory!" Butch exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I thought it was the _High School's_ territory?" Someone said behind them. All three turned around to find a girl with brown hair and blond highlights, blue eyes and is wearing skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt with a monster on it, pink flats with a flower on them, a pink bag over her left shoulder and light make up on.

"Hey Jack! How's it going?" Boomer said as he walked over to the girl with a big dopey grin on his face. Jack or Jackie smiled back.

"Those two really need to get together; it's so obvious they have a thing for each other!" Butch whispers to Brick as the two head over to get their timetable. "Man this new schedule is totally wacked up! The whole semester thing is going to be so weird. I mean only four classes! That means only half a day right?" Butch asked while examining his paper.

"No, we still get eight classes but we only have to learn four them after semester one, we learn the other four. The classes are 90 minutes in total with a 45 minute lunch and school gets out at 2:50 instead at 3:30." Brick explains while looking over his paper as well. The two were looking for their lookers with their locks in hand when a kid ran into Butch.

"OH MY GOD! I'm sooooo sorry! I should watch were I'm going more often! Here let me help you up." The girl said franticly while helping Butch up and collecting her scattered papers and continued running down the hall for unknown reasons.

Butch was utterly confused on what just happened while Brick was laughing like crazy. Butch picked up his paper but quickly discovered it wasn't his. "HEY! YOU HAVE MY TIMETABLE!" He yelled but she was already long gone.

After he calmed down a bit, Brick approached him, "Here, let me see."

Zoey Jammalamadaka

Gr. 9

Period 1: Geography 1O

Period 2: Mathematics 1D

(2)Period 3a: Lunch

Period 3b: Religion 1O

Period 4: English 1A

"It looks like she has the same first two periods as us, so just give it to her then." Brick said while handing Butch the paper.

"Whatever, let's just go find our lockers" Butch said after shoving the timetable in his pocket. After finding Brick's locker, Butch was still trying to find his. "FINALLY!" He ran to the locker and through his bag into it. "Now all we have to do is kill time" he said while leaning on of the other lockers.

"Um…can you open the door for me?"?

"Huh?" Butch pushed off the locker and looked around for the voice until his eyes landed on the locker he was just leaning on, "No way…" He said as he brook the lock and open the door to reveal a boy shoved inside.

"Thanks" was all he said as he stepped out and dust himself off. He had black messy hair and midnight blue eyes. He was about 4'10'', a whole foot smaller then Brick and had hearing aids.

"Dude, how long where you in there?" Brick asked still a bit puzzled.

"I'm not quite sure…but thanks for opening the door for me, my names Caleb." he said and stretched out his hand to Butch. Butch reached to shake but instead Caleb did this sort of hand shake that best buds would do.

"Um…Butch, and this is my bro"

"Brick"

"Ya, anyway who put you in there?" Butch asked not really sure how to carry this conversation.

"Oh" Caleb replied, "My so called friend Dalton stuffed me in here and left as soon as some chicks walked by. I really need to find that baster." He muttered the last part mostly to himself but the two ruffs still caught it. "Well thanks for your help, but I really should be going, see ya later!" he said as he walked down the hallway.

Butch and Brick watched him walk of both still dazed of what just happened, "That was…that was just weird…" Brick said. The bell soon rang and the boys handed off to class. As they walked in they see Boomer and Jackie in the back still chatting it up. Butch looked around till he spotted a dark skin girl sitting by the window looking franticly for something.

'It's probably her timetable' Butch thought as he made his way over to her desk. "Hey, I think you dropped this when you, um ran into me?" He said as he pulled out a crimpled piece of paper from his pocket.

The African girl looked up and grabbed the paper right out of his hands, "Thank you! I thought I lost it! Here, I kind of grabbed yours instead. Again, I'm so sorry for running into you like that! I was just in a rush in getting something from a _friend_ and I wasn't watching were I was going." She said as she looked down.

"Hey, it's cool. It was an accident" He said as if it was nothing. The petit girl looked up and Butch got a good look at her. She and dark brown curly hair in a messy braid with side bands over her right eye and bright fluorescent green eyes.

"Okay class, please take your seats. I'm Mr. Favaro and I'm your geography teacher this semester, tomorrow I'll have a seating plan for you so enjoy your seats for today" the class moan in displeasure as Butch took a seat next to Zoey, "today and for the next week will mostly be review from last year just to refresh your memory. I'll be passing out your text book and if you haven't already always bring in a binder, pen, pencils, ruler and your text book to class every day."

During class, a student with brown hair and eyes walked in as if it was nothing to be late. He had on a black sweater with a white t-shirt underneath, worn jeans with holes at the knees, white DCs and a skateboard in his right hand. "S'up teach! Sorry I'm late, I got lost." The boy said as he was chewing his gum.

Mr. Favaro did not look impressed, "And what's your name?"

"Dalton Amatangelo"

"Well Mr. Amatangelo, I'll be seeing you in detention."

"Whatever" was all he said and took a seat in the back beside Boomer.

"Okay class, were going to be doing a small in class assignment, so I'll be making groups of twos." Mr. Favaro announced. He took out the class list of names and called out random names and made groups of twos. In the end, Brick was with Dalton, Butch was with Zoey, and Boomer was paired up with Caleb.

With Brick and Dalton

"I hope you realise you're doing all the work" Dalton stated as he leaned back on his chair with his feet up on the desk.

Brick just smirked, "Good, I don't want you to strain your brain by thinking too much, especially when the only thing the assignment is asking is your knowledge of this stuff."

The brown eyed boy kicked his feet of the desk in order to side up right but feel backwards instead. "OW." Brick then started laughing at him as he got up and sat back down in the chair. "So um…what's the assignment again?"

"Its basically asking what you DO remember about geography from the previous years and what you know right now." He replied as he continued his work.

"Oh, I knew that."

"Sure you did. Done!" he dropped the pen and took the position Dalton was once in.

"WHAT!? No way! Either you're a fast writer or you just don't know shit" Dalton claimed as he turned to Brick, disbelieving that he is finished.

"I have a 91 average" was Bricks only answer as he pulled his cap over his eyes.

"91.5 average, bet that" Dalton said with a smudged look on his face as he too dropped his pen on the desk.

Brick just about feel back like Dalton had, "You don't strike me as the type, I mean you walk in late for class, while I would to but a have a super genius monkey for a father that would killed me to the moon if I did, you look and smell like you do drugs and alcohol and you also just asked me to do your work for you on an assignment that shouldn't even be could a work sheet."

"You cut me deep man" Dalton said as he tried to act hurt. They both then brook out into a fit of laughter at his failed attempt of acting. "Na man, I actually have an 88% average"

"That's still way too high for you, you must be bluffing" Brick said still not quite convince.

"Mother is a famous scientist, sister is a genius with computers and uncle knows every book title, author and publisher you can think of and that smell is from my dad constantly smoking pot and shit while he drowns himself in booze." He explains.

"Whatever, I'll believe it when I see it" After that the two talked about random stuff for the rest of class.

With Butch and Zoey

"I don't know man, I feel asleep for this class for as long as I could remember." Butch explained as he tried to rack his brain for anything about the subject the past few years. Zoey merely giggled at the raven haired boy and continued with her work. "What's so funny?" Butch asked as he turned to her.

She giggled once more and answered "You"

Butch just stared at her and shook his muttering "whatever" and went back to work. He soon turned to her once more to look at her progress, "Do you really remember all that?" he said amazed at the papers filled with words.

"No, I finished that a while ago, it's right here" she said while showing him a blank piece of lined paper.

"Um…no offence but you do realise its blank right?" He responded hesitantly as he examined the paper.

"I know" she said. Butch looked up from the paper to her with a questionable look on his face, "I use to live in a place were many kids, manly girls couldn't go to school cause of how bad the economy was. There were dead bodies that would litter the streets(3). A nice family adopted me two years ago and I've been home schooled since now, but it was things like writing, reading, basic math and stuff like that. So I never really learned anything in geography." After she was done explaining, Butch was left speechless. Yes he have heard of places like this and that people had to live like this but now he was sitting next to someone who only two years ago use to live in those standers.

"I'm sorry to hear that, about your past. It must have been hard to leave your family." He said trying to sound sincere about it.

"My parents died when I was 8 and I walked by their decaying bodies every day to get fresh water." As she told him this, he caught sight of a single tear. He decided to change the topic, not wanting to have to deal with a crying girl at the moment.

"So then what are you writing there?" he asked pointing to the other sheets of paper.

"Poems and lyrics for songs I've been working on! I'm not sure how good it is though…" she said as she went back to work on her poem and songs.

"Can I see? I have a thing for music. I like to write my own music too." Butch asked motioning to the sheets of music.

"Um…Sure, maybe you could help me with the bridge?" she asked pointing to a part of the song. The two spent the rest of class working on the poems and songs.

With Boomer and Caleb

"Well, I think I'm done with this stupid thing. How 'bout you?" Boomer asked as he rested his head on his hand while looking in Caleb's direction.

Caleb was playing with his pen, taking it apart and putting it back together when he looked at boomer, "Done". Silence followed. Awkward silence. He couldn't take it anymore.

"So are you a midget or something?" Boomer asked out of pure boredom and not at all thinking of how rude it may sound. Caleb didn't even flinched; he just gave a loud sigh and continued play with his pen. "Hey! Are you even listening to me? Or are my words just over your head?" He whispered in a hash tone. Caleb started to scrunch up his face as he tried to ignore the boy beside him and work on his dismantled pen. "Helllloooo! Yo short stack! I'm trying to talk to you down there! Can. You. Hear Me-"

"SHUT UP!" The whole class turned to the two in the back of the room. Caleb was red in the face while Boomer still had a bored expression on his face. After taking a few deep breaths, Caleb turned to Boomer, "So what if I'm short, it bets being freakishly tall!" he yelled in Boomer's face.

The blue eyed boy was taken back from this, but had a scowl on his face in a blink of an eye, "What did you just say?!" he yelled back while he jumped to his feet.

"What!? Did my words not reach you or something? Or are you just living up to your status at a blond!?" Caleb yelled back jumping up in his chair in order to be eye level with Boomer (**FYI! WRITER IS BOTH TALL AND BLOND AND HAS MANY SHORT FRIENDS; SHE MEANS NOTHING BY THESE INSULTS AND GOT THEM MOSTLY FROM THE INTERNET!**).

Boomer's face flushed red with anger and started to shake his hands violently, "SHRIP!"

"LUMBER JACK!"

"HALF PINT!"

"SASQUATCH!"

"ELF!"

As the two were shouting insults back and forth, the rest of the students gathered around to get a better look at what was happening; even Mr. Favaro was interested in this argument going on between these two students. Brick and Butch where in the back floating in mid-air watching the fight.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that was stuck in that locker this morning?" Butch asked after getting a better look at the other student who was standing on the chair yelling at his blond brother.

"I think it is…guess he has a problem with people making fun of his height…" Brick stated as he continued to watch the two yell at each other.

"Can you blame him though? Boom was throwing down some nasty insults before…we taught him well" Butch said chuckling.

Brick smirked, "well at least something stickled to the hallow skull of his…"

(Back to Boomer and Caleb's fight)

"GANGLEY FUCK!"

"LOW RIDER!"

"BIG FOOT!"

"LITTLE DICK!"

"Huh?" Caleb replied with a confused look on his face. Boomer seemed to be thinking the same thing as his face held one of a confused boy. The two just stand there starring at each other not such what to say next.

"What did he just call him?" Butch whispered to Brick as the two started blankly at the two boys on the center of attention.

"I think he said 'Little dick'?" Brick answered not too sure what just happened.

"Yup, that's Boomer for ya." Butch stated while turning his back to the scene and flew back to his desk.

Boomer and Caleb where just staring at each other until they both broke out into a fit of laughter. They were laughing so hard they fell onto the floor, both failed to notice the stern look their geography teacher was giving them. After a few minutes of the two teens no stop laughing, the bell for next period finally rang signaling the end of period one. Everyone else got their stuff and left, all but they laughing teens still on the floor.

Mr. Favaro finally shouted at the two to stop and that they both have detention after school. Slowly but surely they got up and left the room still laughing about the fight.

"HAHAHAHAHA…b-but seriously dude…hehe. What's with, what's with y-your height…HAHAHAHAHA?!" Boomer tried to ask in between his fits of laughter.

Caleb was able to calm down a bit to answer, "Dude, if know you'd be the first to know. My family is tall as fuck and then there's…well ME!" He exclaimed laughing with Boomer once again.

"DUDE! I NEVER SEEN YOU LAUGH ABOUT YOUR OWN HEIGHT LIKE THIS BEFORE! WHAT GIVES?!"? The two turned to see Dalton, Brick, Zoey and Butch all looking at them with weird looks. Boomer looked over their shoulders and seen Jackie and waved her over.

"Hey Boom! Eh, what's so funny?" Jackie asked as she made her way to the group of teens.

"Hehe nothing, have you meet Zoey, Caleb and-"

"DALTON! STOP TOUCHING ME!" The petite girl yelled as she spun around to face the brown eyed boy who was trying to pull an innocent look…it wasn't working to well.

"Wait…you two know each other?" Butch asked looking between the two brunettes.

Jackie sighed and faced the ruffs with a big smile on her face, "YUP! He and Bree have this little thing going on and we went to the same elementary school, same with Caleb but I don't know you…" she turned to face Zoey and the dark skinned girl looked down at her feet felling out of place. "I LOVE meeting new people! We're going to be great friends! Eh, We gals have to stick together you know, _we're being surrounded by the opposite sex, there trying to over thrown and control us…"_she said whispering the last part, "AND WE WON'T STAND FOR IT!" She shouted as she wrapped her arm around Zoey's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked looking somewhat confused by the girl's actions.

Boomer patted his head like a little kid, "That's just Jackie for you…"

"Ya, random as fuck!" Butch finished causing Brick and Dalton to laugh and Jackie to glare at him.

"EH! I'm just making a new besty!" she exclaimed as Zoey giggled at her actions.

"Okay, as much as I want to stay and talk about how fucked you Jackie is" Brick said finally saying something, "we should probably get to class."

"OH! Let me see your schedules, Eh?!" Jackie asked and took all the papers in hand and scans over them.

Brick Jojo

Period 1: Geography 1O

Period 2: mathematics 1D

Period 3a: lunch

Period 3b: Auto 1O

Period 4: Science 1D

Boomer Jojo

Period 1: Geography 1O

Period 2: Spanish 1D

Period 3a: Lunch

Period 3b: Auto 1O

Period 4: Gym 1O

Butch Jojo

Period 1: Geography 1O

Period 2: Mathematics 1D

Period 3a: Lunch

Period 3b: Auto 1O

Period 4: Gym 1O

Dalton A.

Period 1: Geography 1O

Period 2: English 1D

Period 3a: Lunch

Period 3b: Science 1D

Period 4: Auto 1O

Jackie Smith

Period 1: Drama 1O

Period 2: Mathematics 1D

Period 3a: lunch

Period 3b: Science 1D

Period 4: English 1A

Caleb

Period 1: Geography 1O

Period 2: English 1A

Period 3a: lunch

Period 3b: science 1D

Period 4: Gym 1O

"YAY! I have math with Butch, Brick and Zoey!" Jackie exclaimed while handing their timetables back.

"Do we have any classes together?" Boomer asked Jackie and she frowned.

"No…we only have lunch together, but it's better than nothing, Eh! See ya later Boom-Boom!" Jackie said as she walked off with the other three.

With the Girls, at lunch…

"Finally! I thought lunch was never going to come!" Buttercup exclaimed as she brought her tray over to the table where everyone else was sitting at. It was fourth period and Bubbles, Brianne, Buttercup, Isaac and Izy all had the same lunch, while Blossom, Dexter, Mitch and Ely have lunch next period.

"It's only 4th period?" Izy asked innocently, not quit understanding buttercups outburst.

Bubbles giggled at the girl, "BC isn't too fond of school in the first place, she is just glad she has her 4 all-time favorite classes are one after another." She explained.

"Really? I never really meet anyone who is not fond of school, well besides Isaac*Points to boy stuffing his face with fries*, so what are your favorite classes? Wait, DO YOU HAVE FASHION TOO?!" Izy shouted as BC simply gave her a dumbstruck look.

"Um...Hell No! Why would I torture myself like that?" She questioned while taking a bit from her sandwich

Izy pouted at the news of one of her friends not in fashion with her, "*giggle* actually, she has the same classes as Brianne."

Brianne looked with from her iPhone at the mention of her name, "what?"

"*role eyes* can you stay off of fanfiction for 10 minutes and pay your friends *jesters to everyone at table*." Isaac scowled at her.

Brianne simply glared back as BC spook "anyways, you have auto mechanics?"

The Blue eye girl turned to glare at lime green eyes, "Eh, you sound like my mom when I told her… and FYI, that's a bad thing" she then returned to her lunch while placing her phone into her pocket, "and I was texting Carrot and little blue for your information_ Lesley."_

"Stop Calling Me That!" Isaac said raising his voice at her.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Bubbles asked oh so innocently.

Brianne smirked and turned to Isaac who shook his head now and pleading for her not to, "Well my dear Bubbles, Isaac is his _Middle_ name, his first name is _Lesley_." BC and bubbles burst out laughing while Isaac simply smacks his head on the table in embarrassment.

"He prefers to be called by his middle name for obvious reasons." Izy added while trying to hold in her giggles as best she could.

After calming down from her laughter, BC realised something, "hey Bubs, you forgot the main reason I'm in suck an AWESOME mood today…" Bubbles thought for a moment before remembering what she was talking about, "No Rowdyruff boys, which means the green bitch won't be able to ruin my next 3 classes!"

All of a sudden, Brianne began to choke like crazy on her food. BC quickly gave her a water bottle. All watched in amazement as the blond chugged down the whole bottle to the last drop, "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL! That was MY water!" BC exclaimed.

"What can she say, Canadians can drink!" Izy said.

"Whatever, that's alcohol." Brianne muttered as she tried to steady her breath. She then faced both Bubbles and BC, "You guys know the Ruffs?"

"Know them, they're our biggest ENEMY!" Bubbles explained.

"Of course the Powerpuff Girls would Know who the Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup simply stated.

Brianne looked at them confused, "What's the 'Powerpuff girls'?"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at her with wide eyes, "You're kidding…Right?" Buttercup asked in disbelief. Brianne shook her head. "Where were you for the last, like 9 years?!"

"Canada" She simply answered.

Bubbles looked at her funny, "Wait, you're from Canada? As in you just moved her?" she nodded, "Then how do you know the Ruffs?"

"Um…well I'm not sure if I should answer that, besides it's a long story and-"

"We got time" BC said, folding her arms while everyone else waited for the blond teen to tell her story…

With the Boys at lunch…

"FINALLY! I thought that class would NEVER end!" Butch exclaimed as he walked with Brick and Jackie to where all their friends are. "Explain to me again why I'm in academic? The HARDER level?!" he asked glaring at Brick as they walked.

"Cause any lower and you would fall asleep with how easy the class is" Brick simply stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But did they have to give us bitchy Miss. Porter! I mean she basically gave us an entire chapter for homework for tonight! And I think she already hates my guts, ITS ONLY THE FIRST GOD DAM DAY!" Butch yelled after thinking back to math class.

"Well technically you were the one that got us the homework due to you constantly correcting her and basically everyone else in class…"Jackie said to him while giving him an evil glare. The green eye boy flinches at the sight.

"And I thought Carrot top hear was supposed to be to nerd?"?

Butch spun on his heels and glared at Dalton, "I. Am. Not. A. Nerd. Never have and god forbid never will be." He said in a dark voice and glare at the boy. Dalton simply stood there unfazed.

"The Hell? Everyone gets scared when Butchie hear glares at someone like that?" Boomer said who was standing beside Dalton.

"I've been through worse" was all he said as he walked past him and to the table were Caleb and Zoey already sat at.

Everyone soon joined as boomer started to question the brown eye boy, "Like what?"

"More like who…" he mumble to himself then looked up to see everyone staring at him "What?"

"You gonna spill or am I going to have to beat it out you?" Caleb threatens, but Boomer looked at him confused.

"How the hell would you beat him, he's twice your size?" Caleb turned his glare at Boomer but said nothing.

"Ha-ha, ya remember Bree? I swear the chick can scare the crape out of Satan himself!" Dalton explained.

Butch leaned over to Brick a whispered, "When do you think I should tell him we're Satan's kids? Or creation?" The two just burst out laughing at that thought, but Dalton took it the wrong way.

"What the hell are you two laughing 'bout? You think I was kidding?" he asked starting to get pissed.

Soon Boomers phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out and smiled when he seen the caller ID, "Hey Guys, Baby girl is texting me!" he shouted to everyone. Dalton, Caleb and Zoey where all confused, but the rest rush around Boom to read the text;

_BG-Hey meat heads! I know you all are reading this, so drop what you're doing and fly your asses over here NOW!_

Brick, Boomer and Jackie laugh while butch had to re-read the text "the hell she knew we were all reading it?"

"Well It's Brianne, we've known her and Jack for like 3 years now, of course she knows we're all reading it." Brick said it as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, wait, wait, Brianne as in Brianne McGuire, smart ass, short temper, tomboy, drama queen with the two most annoying brats that ever lived as brothers?" Dalton asked.

All three boys stared at him in complete shock and disbelief at how he was able to describe their other female friend so well. Jackie on the other hand didn't even think twice about what Dalton said, "Well ya, who else do you think we would be talking about- what…HEY! She is NO drama queen compare to ME! So don't you DARE go there boy!" Jackie finished in a dramatic tone while snapping her fingers.

Before anyone could say anything else, Boomer began typing, "Hey let me see!" Dalton said while he and Caleb both read over the blonde's shoulders;

_Boomer- AWW! Why? You feeling lonely? And don't you live in Canada?_

_BG (or Brianne) - didn't jack tell you, I moved and no, I just want to see my favorite boys!_

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Dalton yelled to no one and got some strange looks, he didn't care.

"Wait, SHE MOVED! JACK!" Boomer yelled, also getting s few strange looks.

Jackie slowly started to back away and ran over to hide behind Zoey, who has been quietly eating this entire time. "Um…well it might have slipped my mind…hehe"

Brick pulled out his phone and started to text Brianne while Boomer, Butch, Caleb and Dalton waited for the brown haired girl to started explaining.

_Brick-HEEEYYY! Jack told us squat… so where are you, I'll be glad to drop by at your new school_

_Brianne-WTH JACKIE?! Whatever, I'm in some small town in the US called Townsville…the one with the giant monster attacks and stuff._

Brick blinked a couple of times and re-read the text over in his head, still not quite believing it. Brick turned to tell everyone when he came face-to-face with Butch, almost touching noses. Both boys jumped back startled.

"Dude, she's going to Pokey Oaks High!" Boomer shouted as the other two tried to regain themselves from the fright.

As soon as the information processed through Brick, he looked to Boomer "But that's…"

"We know…" Boomer said. Everyone else looked between the three boys, not sure exactly what's going on…

In Gym at fourth period

Blossom's POV

I was sitting on the bench outside by the track waiting for the rest of the students to finish their laps. Even though I have super powers I don't like using them in classes, especially gym. Soon Ely came and sat down beside me, water bottle in hand and her face sweaty and a bit red. "Hey"

"Hey! Man I hate running, it makes me all sweaty and it's not even fun. Every time I run or think about someone running, I think some is chasing them or their trying to get away, and last I check THAT IS NOT FUN! I mean we run away from monster attacks and stuff enough as it is. I mean NO ONE in this town is overweight due to all stupid running we do. So what's the point in even running in gym class, we do it enough as it is!" Ely said, once she was done her little monolog she was even more out of breath and took a big swing of cool water from the plastic bottle.

I just starred at her for a moment until I found again, "Um…I'm guessing you don't like running?" Or is it running in gym class? Or running away from monsters and/or dangerous areas? I'm not quite sure but I wasn't sure exactly on what to say, I mean we just meet today and this is only our second class together.

"Huh? OH! Ya I do! Sorry 'bout that, I've been told that I rant about things random at times." She said with an embarrass look on her face.

"HEY! YOU GIRLIES TAKING 'BOUT ME?!" Mitch shouted as he ran past us. I just shook my head and rolled me eyes at his actions, while Ely seem to be keeping a close eye on him.

"YOU WISH!" I shouted back at him as he stuck his tough out at us and continued on with the run. "Hey, why are you eyeing Mitch? Are you scared of him or something?" I said looking over at Ely who's still starring at the brunette boy running.

"What? N-no, I was just, um well you know just…" she started to mumble the last part so low I couldn't even catch it with my super hearing.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"I-I said I was, um just checking h-him out…"when she said this her face was several shades of red.

I blinked a couple of times after hearing this, "Wait you were-"

"Checking who out?"?

We both jumped to see Mitch standing in front of us with a towel around his neck and a water bottle in hand as he looked at us with a curious look in his eyes. Ely looked started and started blushing evens more at the thought of Mitch hearing us.

"Who were you checking out El?" He said once again. Okay, so he doesn't know it was him, well that's good. Mitch and get I little too cocky about hi self.

"Don't worry about it; it's not like you want us to start talking all girly about boys now, right?" I said knowing this will get him to change the subject.

"Um…so how was your summer Bloss?" He responded. I smiled inwardly as I caught Ely giving me a thankful look.

"It was okay, not much different them BC's but fun! What about you Ely, we never really did get a chance to talk last period." I said trying to include her in our conversation.

"Hmm, oh it was great! We helped Brianne's family move next door!" She said with a big smile on her face. I was about to say something else when the coach called me over for something. The other continued talking as I made my way to the coach.

"Can you head down to the office for me and get my folder, it has all the papers and forms I need to hand out to the class today." He asked me. I said 'sure' and headed down towards the office.

_5 minutes later…_

I was walking back from the office to the track field when I looked to my right to see a girl that seems to be just a little shorter than me, dark skin and hair in a messy braid and seem to look a bit unconformable. I feel like I know her from somewhere. After starring at her for another moment, that's when I remembered and I rushed over to greet her, "ZOEY!"

She looked up at me with her fluorescent green eyes as I wrapped my arms around her into a hug, after a couple of moments, she hugged me back, "Blossom? What are you doing here?" She asked while pulling away to look into but pink orbs.

"What do you mean? I go the school here. What are YOU doing here; I thought you were being homeschooled?" I asked I little confused.

She smiled at me while saying, "My parents thought it would be good for me to go to a public school and to socialize more."

I could feel the smile on my face grow at the news, "how come you didn't tell us!? The other two are going to be so excited that you're going to going to school with us!"

Her face dropped, "well um, the thing is I dint actually go to THIS specific school…"

I tilted my head in confusion, "what do you mean-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"?

We both jumped at the sudden outburst and for a second I thought it were a teacher or principal, but when I turned around I was staring back at forest green eyes…

* * *

**1. I don't really like BlossomXDexter but I needed a boyfriend for blossom.**

**2. this is what my time table looks like, there is two period 3 cause there are two lunches, one for gr 9 and 10, the other for 11 and 12. if you need me to explain it then just ask and I post it next time on the chapter.**

**3. I don't know how true this is or not and I don't mean to fend anyone about it.**


End file.
